1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle having an exhaust system, and in particular, to an exhaust system extending rearward from an engine mounted on a body frame.
2. Description of Related Art
A motorcycle must have a sufficiently long exhaust pipe to increase engine output. Some conventional motorcycles of this type include an exhaust pipe connected with an engine and extended rearward below a fuel tank and a seat to ensure a required length of the exhaust pipe. JP-B-2771212 proposes a heat insulation structure, in which a heat insulating plate is disposed between the exhaust pipe, the fuel tank and the seat, in order to prevent the fuel tank and seat from overheating due to exhaust heat.
However, although the exhaust pipe extends rearward along the fuel tank and seat and is thus sufficiently long, covering this long exhaust pipe with a heat insulating plate throughout its length disadvantageously increases cost and weight.